


[Podfic] The Box Escape

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving John, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand on the cold stone, John remembered Houdini and his underwater box escape. He thought that if anyone could escape the grave, it would be Sherlock Holmes. But Houdini had trickery on his side. He had built in escape routes. Sherlock’s own words: It’s a trick. It’s just a magic trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Box Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alutiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Box Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885082) by [alutiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/pseuds/alutiv). 



 

  
Length: 39:42  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dtxg2l1c91657wk/The+Box+Escape.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/box-escape) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [I Need A Doctor mash-up](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5G0R0guTBs) -Skylar Grey


End file.
